


The Joys of School

by Adaka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Schoolstuck, They all go to school together, how fun will this be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaka/pseuds/Adaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally the school boards decided  to merge the human and troll schools together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of School

Dave groaned, "I don't want to go to school, Bro! Why can't it stay summer forever?"

"Because that's just how the system works, now get ready." Dirk responded, "I'll leave Lil Cal here so he can help you get ready."

"Please don't," Dave whined but his Bro was already gone with Lil Cal resting on the dresser.

"Oh, hello their, Lil Cal. So, you're gonna watch me get ready for school, hu?" Dave said nervously.

Lil Cal seemed to stare into Dave's soul with his painted up face and large glass-like eyes.

Hesantly, Dave picked out his clothes for school and stood in the middle of his room. Looking over at Lil Cal, who was just sitting their, watching. "So...I'm just gonna go now, into the closet, and get changed in their."

He could have sworn he heard a soft, "No" come out of Lil Cal's puppet mouth. So Dave quickly scooted into the closet and got himself changed into his clothes for school. Man how he hated school, gets in the way of his cool stuff he does at home.

After he finished changing, Dave exited his closet and threw his clothes somewhere in his room. Before going into the kitchen to get breakfast, Dave pulled out his phone and texted John:

￼  
"Smells good, Bro," Dave said happily smelling the air.

"Hopefully it doesn't taste as bad as I think it'll be," Dirk said plainly placing a plate of pancakes onto the table.

"Aw come on, have some faith in your pancakes," Dave said hungrily grabbing two pancakes and coating it in syrup.

"Well that's where you come in, you'll be the critic," Dirk said with a little grin leaning onto the table waiting for his little brother to take a bite.

Dave examined the chunk of pancake on his fork, the syrup dripping off it onto the plate, "Well, the structure seems well. Doesn't look to hard or too undercooked."

Dirk nodded, "Yes, it is indeed a masterpiece."

Slowly, Dave began eating his breakfast, "Well," Dave spoke softly after swallowing, "I'd say it's pretty fucking amazing, Bro."

Dirk gave a triumphant nod, "Knew I'd get you with it's awesomeness."

"Why'd you make pancakes anyways?" Dave asked after taking another bite, "I don't think I remember the last time you made an amazing breakfast like this."

"It is your first day of high school," Dirk said, "And it's my last, so why not start this school year off with the fucking shit. Even got Lil Cal to make it better."

"Ya," Dave gave a fake grin, "Thanks Lil Cal."

-*-*-

"Roxy, you can't go to school drunk!" Rose yelled at her older sister when she pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"What harm will it do," Roxy sneered popping off the cork.

"I don't want to be known as the person who has a drunk sister! They may think I'm also a drunkie and suspend me as well."

"Aw, come on Rose, don't be like that," Roxy squealed petting Rose's head, "No one'll ever do that to my little sister. They just adore you too much."

"Roxy, get off of me," Rose complained pulling of her sister's arm from her head.

"Fine," Roxy sighed removing her arm. "Hey! You ready to school with the trolls?"

That's right, Rose almost forgot. They merged the troll and human schools together to save money or space or whatever. "I guess," Rose shrugged.

"Well, I bet It'll be amazing!" Roxy giggled.

"How much did you drink already?" Rose asked crossing her arms.

"Only like, a quarter of a bottle, relax!" Roxy slurred.

Rose shook her head. "You know what, I'm not even gonna say anything anymore, I don't care if you get kicked out of school! I don't care if you don't. I'm just going to leave you alone with your actions and whatever you want to do."

"I guess I win then." Roxy said sturdily and walked off.

Rose let out a groan then went to her room to grab her school bag. "We leaving or what?" Rose yelled from in her room.

"Oh ya, we have school today," Roxy mused grabbing her keys. "Wanna ride with me?"

"No thanks," Rose said shaking her head in front of her face, "I'll go on the bus."

"Suit yourself," Roxy smiled walking out the door.

Rose shook her head and waited for the bus to stop by her house.

-*-*-

“Guess we’ll have to take the bus,” Jane said to Jade and John when her car wouldn’t start.

“Oh well,” Jade sighed, “Maybe we’ll make some new friends on the bus.”

“Or even some enemies,” John added.

“Maybe,” Jane said unlocking the car and stepping outside.

John and Jade collected their things and stepped outside the car as well and waited for the bus to come. After about five minutes of waiting, the bus finally appeared by their driveway. The three of them stepped onto the bus and remembered about trolls going to school with them too. Jane noticed their cousin Jake sitting in the back. “Hey, Jake,” Jane said sitting down next to him. “Car not work either?”

“No,” Jake sighed, “I got my license suspended because I didn’t have a permit for the guns in my car.”

“Jake,” Jane giggled, “Didn’t I tell you that you needed a permit if you’re going to be carrying them around?”

“I thought you were lying, and if you weren’t, I thought I hid them good enough,” Jake stated.

Jane shook her head, “You’re gonna end up in jail yet, Jake.”

Jake shrugged, “I’ll deal with that when it comes up.”

John sat down next to his sister, Jade. “This year should be fun,” he said when they both sat down.

“Indeed, so many new people, or should I say trolls to meet,” Jade smiled looking around the bus.

A half empty soda bottle rolled under their feet, it’s orange liquid sloshing around inside the clear bottle. “Hey, brother,” A voice said behind them, “You mind handing me my motherfucking Faygo, it seemed to have rolled under the fucking seat!”

“Uh, sure,” John said picking up the bottle. He turned around and handed it to the troll behind him. His horns seemed to be taller than any of the other’s on the bus, especially the one he was sitting next to who was crossing his arms and staring angrily out the window.

“Thanks, brother. Oh ya, I’m Gamzee,” he said with a silly smile. “And this is Karkat,” he said pointing his Faygo bottle at the angry troll next to him.

“Fuck off Gamzee,” Karkat growled, “I told you not to introduce me to random people you meet.”

“Oh ya, sorry bro, I must have fucking forget,” Gamzee said putting a hand on his forehead.

“Of coarse you’d forget, you seem to forget every little fucking thing,” Karkat said annoyed.

“Come on Karkat, don’t be so hard on him. You should be lucky that he’s put up with your shit for as long as he did already.” the troll in the seat across from then said. Her red glasses covering up whatever mischievous movement she might have made with her eyes.

“You know what, fuck you too Terezi,” Karkat yelled, “Why do I even bother hanging out with you fuck asses. All you seem to do is piss me off.”

“Aw man, I’m sorry. You need to chill. You want a Faygo?” Gamzee asked reaching into his backpack.

“No Gamzee, I would not want one of your fucking Faygos,” Karkat said turning back to the window.

“Bro, don’t diss the Faygo.” Gamzee stated closing his eyes.

Terezi let out a cackling sounding laugh before turning away from the two trolls. “Well then,” John said to Jade, not sure what to really say.

Jade laughed a little, “I forgot their was a brand of soda called Faygo.”

John nodded, “Bringing back some memories.”

-*-*-

“Look everyone, it’s the newest addition of the hell hole that we’re going to be spending the next couple of human years in,” Vriska clambered when the bus parked at school for everyone to get out.

“Wonderful, hopefully this school won’t be as lousy as the last one,” Sollux said eyeing up the brick building.

“Come on Sollux, our old school wasn’t that bad, it wasn’t purfect, but it was still good,” Nepeta said with a hand on the window.

“Whatever, I’d rather not go to any at all,” Sollux said.

“You’d probably have to have some pretty good luck to make that happen,” Vriska smirked.

Everyone started lining up in the isle and started walking off the bus. The hallway was jammed with humans and trolls all stepping around each other to get to their first class.

Jade went to first hour, health. She wasn’t sure what would be changing this year, or all the other years. Would the teachers be teaching the health of trolls, or humans, or both, or what? Jade cleared her head of the thought and went to sit down somewhere. She saw Rose in the middle and went to sit next to her. “Hey, Rose.”

“Oh, hey Jade, how was your summer?” Rose asked, smiling when she saw her friend.

“Good, John was a little crazy at times, but nothing really got damaged in the house we couldn’t replace.” Jade said.

“So, John had a bit of a tantrum at times I’m guessing.” Rose said with a small smile.

Jade nodded, “John just being John.”

The bell rang and the teacher started talking, “Alright, this year we’ll be learning about different things. Because we have both trolls and humans here, you’ll be learning about the health role for both. Some may be the same, some may be different. But, for the first unit, we’ll be learning about drugs and alcohol and how to say no to doing them.”

“Maybe you should pay attention to this, Rose,” Jade joked.

Rose rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Jade.”

“Remember everyone, drugs are always bad, it’s always best to stay sober…” The teacher started.

“Well, not everyone,” Feferi said looking back towards Gamzee. “When he’s sober he tends to get a bit, fishy.”

“’Cause all us trolls remember what happened a few years ago,” Vriska said turning to look at Gamzee, “Right Gamzee.”

“Ah, ya.” Gamzee turned his attention away from Vriska and looked around the room at all everyone who turned and was looking at him. “What’s up motherfuckers? What were you talking about? I totally forgot.”

“Oh, nothing Gamzee, you go back to whatever you were doing before,” Vriska smirked turning away.

“Well, anyways…” The teacher started, not sure what they meant, “Drugs and alcohol can do very damaging things to your brain and other parts of the body.”

The teacher babbled on about various things about drugs and alcohol and the body’s functions; both of the human and trolls organs. “Aw man,” Gamzee said to himself, “I’m out of Faygo.”

Carefully, he pulled out his phone and texted Karkat:

Gamzee sighed and put his phone away. So much for getting more Faygo.

“Terezi!” The teacher all of a sudden snaps, “Aren’t you paying attention at all?”

“I’m paying attention, I just can’t see anything,” Terezi answered.

“Are you blind?” The teacher asked.

“Well, ya, didn’t anyone tell you that?” Terezi questioned waving her arms around the surface of her desk.

“No, I don’t think so. Is she really blind?” The teacher asked the class.

All the trolls nodded. “How can you take tests or learn anything that’s written if you can’t see?”

“I have a highly advanced sense of smell you may say,” Terezi said pointing to her nose.

“Um, OK, but if I see that you aren’t making progress in this class with your ‘highly advanced sense of smell, I’ll have to put you in a different class.”

“Come on, don’t be like that!” Terezi whined.

“I didn’t say I was going to move you, I said I might if you can’t progress in this class.” The teacher confirmed.

“Oh, that’s fine, I guess,” Terezi said turning her attention away from the teacher, onto the pen she was rolling around on her desk.

Before the teacher could start talking again, the bell rang and everyone trampled out of the classroom. “Well,, that wasn’t so bad,” Jade said turning to Rose.

“Ya, but that was only first hour, things may bet better, or get worse,” Rose reminded.

Jade sighed, “Ya, I know, but I ju…”

“Out of my way, humans,” a British sounding troll with a scarf said pushing in between Rose and Jade.

“Rude,” Jade said turning around to look at him stop through the hall.

“Please excuse him,” another troll said to the two girls. She had on lots of bracelets and a colorful skirt. “He can be a little overdramatic at times.”

“Did…you two…break up?” Rose nervously asked.

“Glub no! We’re not in any quadrants anymore. He thought I stole his pencil,” the troll said rolling her eyes. “Anyways, I’m Feferi. And that rude troll that swam through was Eridan.”

“I see, nice to meet you. I’m Rose,” Rose said pointing to herself then to Jade, “And this is my friend Jade.”

“Nice to meet you two,” Feferi smiled. “What classes are you swimming to next?”

“I’m going to biology, I don’t know about you two,” Jade said looking at her schedule.

Feferi smiled, “So am I! What about you Rose?”

Rose frowned. “I got Algebra.”

Feferi and Jade frowned as well. “Well, theirs always other classes, and lunch,” Feferi said, smiling again.

Rose shrugged, “I guess we can look at it like that.”

“Alright, wouldn’t want to be late, though,” Jade said, but didn’t want to break off the conversation with their new friend.

“Well, see you two later,” Rose said walking off to her class.

Jade and Feferi waved goodbye to Rose and walked quickly to biology. Just as they both sat in a seat the bell rung. “Close call,” The teacher said to Rose and Feferi. “Wouldn’t want to be marked tardy on your first day of school, now would you?”

Rose and Feferi both shook their heads. “Good, now let’s get this year started.”

About eight minutes into class the door banged open, “Hey everyone, I’m here, don’t worry!” The late troll said. Her good eye smiled evilly towards the teacher.

“Vriska! You’re eight minutes late, you better have a good explanation for this.” the teacher snapped.

“Fuck ya! Eight’s my lucky number, gotta be eight minutes late to every class to make the year extra lucky.”

“Well you can start your ‘luck’ out with a detention,” The teacher said pulling a slip of paper off his desk.

“Two in a row!” Vriska cheered taking a seat.

“Was she always like that?” Jade quietly asked Feferi.

Feferi nodded, “She seems to enjoy getting in trouble a lot.”

“Oh,” Jade said turning back to the front of the room.

Biology seemed to drag on forever by the time the bell rang. “Thank cod that’s over,” Feferi sighed.

“Hopefully it won’t be that boring forever.” Jade said. “Biology is one of my favorite classes.”

Feferi nodded, “One of my favorites is choir. And I have it next!”

“Fun fun,” Jade smiled, “And I have math, hopefully it won’t be too hard today.”

“That whale be pretty bad,” Feferi smiled.

Jade giggled, “You like to use fish puns a lot don’t you?”

Feferi nodded, “But my ancestor, Meenah uses them way more.”

“Ancestor? Is that like a brother or sister?” Jade asked.

Feferi shrugged, “More of a relative to your human perspective.”

“Cool!” Jade beamed, “I better get going to my class now, wouldn’t want to be in detention with Vriska.”

“Ya,” Feferi giggled, “That would shark.”

Jade smiled, “Ya, see you later.”

-*-*-

During lunch, the loud chatter of everyone in the room, Gamzee’s happy shriek split through everyone’s as he discovered the stash of Faygo bottles in the cooler. “Damn it Gamzee! Why do you have to be so fucking loud all the time?” Karkat scolded.

“Sorry, bro,” Gamzee said looking down at the mound of Faygo bottles in his arms.

Karkat rolled his eyes and went to find an empty table for him and his friend to sit at.

“Whale, we’re all together again!” Feferi glubbed.

Rose smiled, “I gotta say, I missed you two, today is a pretty boring day.”

“Ya,” Jade sighed, “So many rules and expectations and new books to go over.”

Rose and Feferi both nodded. “Too bad this school doesn’t serve tuna here,” Feferi randomly said.

“If they did, I’d probably be a discussing piece of slop like the rest of school food is,” Rose said pointing at the food on her plate.

“Good point,” Feferi said, gritting her teeth at the food on Rose’s plate.

“Dave, we’re over here,” Equius said waving his hand.

“Hey guys,” Dave said sitting next to Equius and Sollux. “We meet again.”

“Well, it’s only been about five minutes since we last talked to each other.” Sollux said picking up his fork.

“Someone doesn’t understand sarcasm,” Dave smirked.

Sollux rolled his eyes, “I understand it perfectly fine, Dave. Maybe I was being sarcastic.

“Hey, no need for an exclipt behavior in the lunch room,” Equius said after he ate some corn.

“You should listen to your friend, Bro. It isn’t the Strider way to get worked up over everything,” Dirk said, passing past Dave, Sollux and Equius.

Sollux smirked, “Ya, listen your friends, Dave.”

Dave ignored Sollux and started eating some of his pizza. “This is pretty good, despite the fact that it’s school pizza.”

Equius nodded after taking a bite. “It has strong saucy taste to it.”

Sollux took a bite of his as well, “I suppose you could say that.”

“Hey Sollux,” Aradia said suddenly appearing behind Sollux, “You left your pen in the room.”

“Oh, thanks AA,” he sheepishly smiled taking the pen.

“No problem,” Aradia smiled, then walked off.

“Sollux?” Dave said waving his hand in front of Sollux, “Sollux you their?”

Sollux shook his head a little, “Ya, I’m here, sorry what’d I miss?”

Equius chuckled a little, “Just the end of the world, nothing much.”

Sollux shrugged, “Nothing important it seems.”

“So, you got a thing with her?” Dave asks motioning towards Aradia.

“He wishes,” Equius grinned rubbing Sollux’s shoulder.

“Aww how sweet,” Dave cooed taking a sip of his apple juice.

“So do you have your sights on anyone, Dave?” Equius asked.

Dave shook his head, “No one. Just not into the whole dating thing at the moment.”

“At the moment,” Sollux pointed out.

“Feferi,” Vriska says walking over to where Rose, Jade and Feferi were sitting, “I though you were going to sit by me? You said. Kanaya was really upset that you didn’t show. So come on, get up and let’s go.”

“I said it was fine, Vriska.” Another troll showed up wearing a red skirt and green lipstick. “If she wants to sit here she can! We don’t have to make her move!”

“Kanaya? When are you going to learn that you can’t solve your problems by letting everyone walk all over you,” Vriska sneered.

“Or maybe you can solve them better by not being such a cold hearted bitch!” Kanaya snapped.

Vriska frowned, “Come on, you know you like it when I be like that.”

Kanaya evilly grinned, “Truthfully…”

“Guys!” Feferi shrieked, “Not in the lunch room! You’re going to scare the humans with your kismesis relationship.”

“Your what?” Jade asked.

Feferi turned to her and explained as simply as she could manage, “It’s one of the four different romances trolls have. A kismesis evolves around hating each other, but they still like each other.”

“Oh…I see,” Jade said trying to understand it.

“It’s confusing, I know,” Feferi sighed.

“Oh ya, I’m throwing a party this weekend, kind of ‘welcome back to this hell hole’ kind of party,” Vriska smirked. “I was going to ask you but now I see you’re over hear with some new friends so…”

“So you’re not going to invite them, or me, because I’m not with you anymore?” Feferi narrowed her eyes.

Vriska shook her head, “Na, I’ll be nice this time and invite you and your little friends can come. Just as long as they don’t fuck anything up.”

Before they could say another word, the bell rang causing a wave of everyone in the lunchroom to flood out. “Um…excuse me, but I’m trying to wheel through here,” Tavros said trying to wheel his wheelchair through the people.

“Here Tav, let me motherfucking help you,” Gamzee said pushing Tavros’ chair through everyone. “Beep beep! Coming through!”

“Thanks…um, thanks Gamzee,” Tavros said when they were out of the mess of students.

“No problem bro, hey gotta go, made a motherfucking promise to the teachers I wouldn‘t be late.” Gamzee said then walked off to class.

Tavros gave a small smile, “OK, bye Gamzee.”

“Try to spread the word around,” Vriska said before disappearing around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun, send me a message or add a comment if you would like me to add one of your fan trolls/characters into a future chapter


End file.
